As computer systems and networks have grown in complexity and usefulness, businesses have become increasingly reliant on the proper functioning of their computers and the networks which connect the computers. As such, a failure in any particular workstation or server may have a major impact on the productivity of a business.
Comprehensive systems management has traditionally provided bi-directional monitoring and control of servers, computers and the networks. Bi-directional monitoring allows for data and control to flow both from the network management system to the managed servers, computers and networks, and from the managed servers, computers and networks to the network management system. For example, the bi-directional monitoring and control of traditional comprehensive management systems allows the remote management system to take direct control of the servers, computers and networks at the monitored location. Traditional comprehensive systems monitoring software has been complex and expensive. The expense of traditional comprehensive systems management applications have limited their use to only the largest institutions. In addition, the bi-directional nature of traditional comprehensive systems management has introduced security issues which often require expensive and time-consuming solutions to fix. For example, the fact that managed computer systems may be controlled and modified by a remote management system leaves open the possibility that a malicious hacker or other intruder could take unauthorized control of the managed server, computer or network and damage the business using the managed server, computer or network by stealing information, changing data and erasing data.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for a method and apparatus for acute systems monitoring.
According to the present invention, a method and apparatus are provided to address this need, and involve a monitoring system which includes a communications network and an agent unidirectionally coupled to the communications network and residing at a remote site. The agent is operable to monitor a set of operating parameters. The agent is further operable to generate an alert in response to an operating parameter exceeding a predetermined threshold and to transmit the alert across the communications network. The monitoring system further includes a listener coupled to the communications network and operable to receive the alert, and a responder operable to act in response to the alert.